Battle of the Cake
by KiiroFukurou
Summary: Haninozuka Mitsukuni loves cake. And strawberries. Everyone knows that. On "Free Strawberry Cake Day" at a local bakery, however, Honey realizes that he isn't the only one in the world with a strawberry cake fetish...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I _think_ I started writing this last year... Then it got lost deep in the bowels of my flash drive. Yes, I said bowels. Anyway... Hope you like it! -Kiiro**

**[Edit: Can't believe I forgot this...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club _or_ Death Note.**

**Ouran High School Host Club and all affiliated characters © Bisco Hatori.**

**Death Note and all affiliated characters © Ōba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi.**

**I OWN NOTHING!]**

* * *

><p>"Haru-chaaaaan~!"<p>

Fujioka Haruhi looked up from her book to witness little Haninozuka Mitsukuni's blonde head bobbing toward her amongst the crowded, first-years' library, while his pink bunny, Usa-chan, and cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, trailed behind him.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi placed her book on the table as the short, happy third-year bounced up and down in front of her. "What're you doing here? Don't seniors have class now?"

She looked to Mori for an explanation, but the tall, silent student was quite content with staring out a nearby window.

"Takashi and I have to tell you something!" Honey rocked back and forth on his heels, probably trying to build suspense. (To no avail.)

_I'm guessing it's all Honey-senpai's idea, then…_ "Okay, whaddya need, senpai?"

Little Honey took a big breath and half-yelled, "There's a cake shop near where you live that's giving away free strawberry cakes after school today, can you take us?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as Honey-senpai panted like an old puppy (because that makes sense in his situation…). "That's really all you came to ask me about? You ditched class for free cake?"

Mori grunted in confirmation. Haruhi shot him a questionable glance. _I thought Mori-senpai didn't like strawberry cake…_

"What about Host Club? Aren't we doing some terror-theme thing Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru read about in some manga? They seemed so into it, they might scold us for skipping out." She also cringed at the thought of Kyoya-senpai adding another ¥1,000,000 to her debt.

Honey-senpai averted his eyes and fiddled with Usa-chan's floppy ear. Then, he squeaked almost-inaudibly, "Well, yeah…but I…Takashi said…terror…hmm…"

Haruhi considered a moment, remembering Honey's fears of the dark, which was sure to be an effect in their cosplay (And relishing the thought of skipping club activities for once with a legitimate excuse).

With a smile, she looked Mitsukuni in the eye and said, "What time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short... The chapters get longer though~ I promise~ -Kiiro<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the Third Music Room banged open.

_"**MOMMY!"**_

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Why are we missing so many people? WHERE'S MY HARUHI?"

"Ah, yes. Haruhi, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai went to a 'free cake giveaway' at a commoner's bake shop near Haruhi's residence. Mori-senpai made it a point to tell me earlier."

"What? Well, why didn't you make it a point to tell _me?"_

"At the time, I did not think it was important for you to know, president."

"DAMNIT KYOYA! I wanted Haruhi to wear the costume I bought for her…"

"Trust me, I don't think it would—" The door slammed shut. "—matter… Annoying little…"

One redhead popped up next to Kyoya. "Oy, Kyoya." And another. "Where's tono going?" Then both propped an elbow on VP's shoulders. "He didn't seem very happy…"

"He went to go find his inner self, children."

Both twins gasped in mock-shock. "Woah. Is he gonna blow up?" "Yeah, too bad we're gonna miss it, hahahaha…"

"Quite dreadful that you will. Now get ready, we have guests arriving soon."

"Hai, Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted, matching Cheshire-like grins on their faces, then bounded away to change into their costumes.

Adjusting his glasses, the vice-president calculated the Host Club's profit decrease for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ca-ke! Ca-ke! Ca-ke! Caaaaaaa~keeeee~!"

The three high school students made their way down the calm, suburban road toward the small bake shop; two walking calmly, one skipping and swinging a pink bunny through the air.

Suddenly, the little loli-shota whipped around and shoved Usa-chan in Mori's face. "Takashi! If you get cake, will you give me and Usa-chan your strawberries?"

"Hai, Mitsukuni," was his (ever so quiet) reply.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head, then as Honey-senpai cheered, she looked up and said, "Oh, look. We're—"

A yellow and pink flash blew into the quaint shop before Haruhi could finish, leaving a path similar to a hurricane's behind it (Haruhi and Mori being the main victims).

"—here…" she finished flatly. Mori ruffled her hair and trailed in after Honey.

What they beheld before them was a Wonderland—of sorts—of Cakes. And although it seemed quite normal for them, due to the Host Club's everyday plethora of desserts, this particular display went beyond vibrant.

Right as you walked in the shop, a large display counter greeted customers with oodles of multicolor, multilayer cakes, accompanied by an aroma that turned heads. Behind the counter sat even more cakes on colorful shelves. Everywhere else in the shop crowded retro-styled tables and booths where customers sat to eat and chat. Overall, it looked like a rainbow exploded inside the little shop.

And pressed up against the glass of the display case was little Honey-senpai, staring wide-eyed at the smorgasbord of delectable cakes.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaa-keeeeeeeee…" he murmured dreamily as Haruhi and Mori came up behind him.

Haruhi smirked and thought, _Not bad for a commoner's bake shop, eh?_

As if reading her mind, Honey slowly turned his head around, his neck cracking and eyes wide and distant. "Wh-where're the strawberry cakes?"

Haruhi's expression fell, and she and Mori looked around Honey to see one empty cake stand with an intricate label reading _"Strawberry Cake ~ Free Today!"_ This would have been fine for Honey-senpai, had there not been another sign underneath the stand reading **"SOLD OUT"** in big, red, unforgiving letters.

"Oh…" said Haruhi.

"Mmph," Mori grunted.

"Ohh…" moaned a tearful Honey.

They stood there for a few minutes, Haruhi and Mori letting Honey bawl his eyes out as he pressed his little face against the glass.

_And he's supposed to be 18?_ Haruhi thought, patting the little blonde's head.

The scene stayed as such until a middle-aged clerk, polishing a milkshake glass with an old rag, stopped in front of them and drawled, "Hey, kids, can ya get your little friend to stop smudgin' up my display? It was just cleaned 5 minutes ago after the last free-cake-freak drooled all over it."

Haruhi scrunched her brow and tilted her head at the clerk. "'_Last _free-cake-freak'? So there're more like Honey-senpai, are there…"

Mori grunted what could have been a laugh, but when Haruhi turned to look at him, his face was expressionless.

"Yeah," the clerk barked sarcastically, "Took him 20 minutes to pick out the last strawberry cake." He shook his head and started to walk away, mumbling, "Damn freak smudgin' up my counter for damn strawberry cake… Who's idea was that anyway…? 'Free Cake Day' my—"

"Where is he?"

Haruhi looked down at the sound of the dark, cold voice, and was surprised that it came from Honey.

The usual happy, enthusiastic loli-shota's expression had turned sinister. His face downcast, little Mitsukuni glared at the clerk with a deadly intensity that made all but Mori-senpai cringe. The clerk wrung the rag in his hands nervously, trying to form words to satisfy the demon before him. Instead he raised a shaky hand and pointed across the room, toward one of the plush booths lining the walls.

Past the groups of happy customers, all enjoying their treats and socializing, past a frantic busboy, trying to balance 8 dishes in one hand and 2 cakes in another, and past the high seats of the booths around it, a large heaping strawberry cake sat delicately on a table in the far corner. All that could be seen of its consumer was a mess of spiky black hair above the seat backing and a clean, silver fork descending upon its prey.

Determination struck Honey-senpai, who stood erect, eyes fixed on his target.

Knowing what was about to happen, Haruhi said quickly, "Uhm. Honey-senpai. Maybe we should—"

Too late. Honey zoomed across the room, sidestepping waitresses and dodging tables on a b-line to the table.

"—leave…" Haruhi's brow twitched. _I'm starting to sense a trend here…_


	4. Chapter 4

Suoh Tamaki sat impatiently in the backseat of one of his family's slick, black cars, fiddling with the window control and grumbling to himself.

"Baka musume … How dare she play hooky… disobey her father… another rebellious stage … after all that time I spent looking for her costume … we were gonna match!"

All the while the rear window slowly moved up and down, up and down, whirring in a monotonous pattern that made the family chauffeur's eye twitch. After some time, he cleared his throat and said, "Young master, we'll be stuck in this traffic for quite some time, so… if you please?"

"Hm?"

"The window, sir..."

"Oh!" Tamaki quickly forced his hand away from the control, leaving the window open halfway, and apologized multiple times to the driver.

The car drove on, and with the slow-going, Tamaki gained several glances at his appearance from passersby on the sidewalk. He thought nothing of it, as he always acquired stares due to his self-proclaimed beauty.

With that thought, Tamaki winked at a group of high school girls as he drove by. At first the girls gasped, and then they started laughing and pointing.

_Hm. Not the usual reaction…_ Tamaki thought, furrowing his brow.

It never occurred to the stubborn president that his costume for the Host Club's extravagant theme that day would be more trouble than its worth.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAM!**

Honey-senpai slammed his hands down on the table. He glared at the customer opposite him and shouted, "Don't touch that cake!"

The slender, silver fork halted centimeters from the topmost strawberry.

By this time Haruhi and Mori had jogged up behind Honey. Haruhi started to apologize for Honey-senpai's behavior when she got her first full look at the second cake-freak she had ever met in her life.

He was far from what any of them had expected. Probably in his early twenties, he had extremely pale skin and messy, obsidian hair that matched his tired eyes. His face had a dead expression, made even more so by the dark bags under his eyes and his lack of eyebrows. Wearing a simple outfit of a white shirt and jeans, he was a stark contrast from the vibrant atmosphere as he sat—crouched?—in the plush red booth, his knees drawn to his chest, like some peculiar gargoyle.

He tilted his head to the side and blinked at the three students. "Can I ask why you are interrupting me from eating my free cake?"

The fork was still poised above the bright, red strawberry. Honey shook with rage, his lethal glare flickering between the delicate silverware and its user. "You…"

The cake freak's eyes widened. _Is he analyzing Honey-senpai?_ Haruhi thought. She looked up at Mori. His eyes were glued on his cousin.

"If you're not going to answer, I guess I'll just—" The fork descended slightly.

Honey snapped. Before Haruhi knew it, Honey-senpai's foot was on the table, and he was about to pounce.

"Mitsukuni."

Something must have clicked in Honey's head at the sound of Mori's voice, because his eyes widened in realization and he immediately bounced down onto the posh seat of the booth. Instead of an angry glare, a sad pout touched his face. Tears formed in his eyes, and he clutched Usa-chan closer to his face. He gazed up at Mori and moaned, "Takashi…"

The cake freak at the table's eyes shifted from Mori to Honey. Obviously, one or two gears were running in his head.

"I'm not helping you with this Mitsukuni…"

Honey pouted more and slowly turned to Haruhi. "Haru-chaaaan…"

_Crap._ "Uhh…" Haruhi was a sucker for those big brown eyes, and Honey-senpai knew it. "I… ah…."

Two strong hands planted on Haruhi's shoulders and wheeled her around toward an empty table. "Nor is Haruhi, Mitsukuni…"

Haruhi heard Honey moan before being plopped into an empty chair facing in the opposite direction of the booth.

As Mori sat down across from her, all Haruhi could think was, _And he's supposed to be 18?_


	6. Chapter 6

Wiping the tears from his eyes with Usa-chan's ear, Honey looked across the table, past the cake, past the still-hovering fork, right into his rival's dark, lifeless eyes. He took on a glare, but lessened it, knowing Takashi would be watching nearby.

The guy across him looked weird. His eyes had grown larger than before, staring at him like a bug under a microscope. His left thumb pressed against the inside of his upper lip, while his right hand dangled the fork over the cake. Honey frowned.

_He seems… familiar…_

Honey leaned his chin on the table and peered up through his blonde bangs. "You stole my cake," he mumbled.

The cake freak blinked and retracted the fork from the cake. He placed the fork on the table and put both hands on his knees, "Didn't have your name on it."

"It was still mine! And you took it!" Honey pointed right at the man's face.

"Right. It was my plan all along to steal a third-grader's cake." The customer plucked a strawberry from the top of the cake, took a spoon from a place setting next to him, and attempted to balance the strawberry on it. "Aren't you a little old to be carrying around a pink bunny, kid? And… you are a boy, right?"

Honey's face got red. His eyes narrowed at the stranger.

_How could anyone as rude as this love cake so much? He's too big of a meanie…_ Yet, something seemed strange about him, like Honey had seen him before. But from _where?_

Suddenly it hit him like a pie in the face…

_**-1 Week Earlier-**_

"Oi oi, Hikaru!"

_Grunt._

"Onii-chan! We need your opinion on something!"

_Grunt._ "I'm busy, Kaoru…"

"…We can't decide what dress to make Haruhi wear for the dance tomorrow…"

"I'M COMING!" Hikaru shot up, threw his book into the pile of others on the table, and flashed across the room in an auburn blur.

"Heeheehee… Just kidding, brother!"

Hikaru felt dejected. "Kaoru, damnit, that's not funny…"

"Yeah, Kaoru, it's really not…" Haruhi mumbled from her chair.

After a good glare at his twin, Hikaru swiveled on the spot to face the president of the Host Club. "Oh, hey tono, you know that manga I'm reading…? Heehee… I've got an idea for next week's theme… Listen to this…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Third Music Room, Mitsukuni had just woken up from his afternoon nap and spotted the pile of books on the table. "Oooohhh…! Interesting…"

Curiosity overtook him, and he plopped in the cushiony chair, plucked the first volume from the pile, and flipped to the first page.

"Hmm… 'Chapter 1: Boredom.' Sounds exciting, Usa-chan! I don't think Hikaru will mind if we read these with a little cake…?"

This particular manga that Hikaru had been reading was especially traumatizing for Honey, albeit a tad addictive… Before any of the other Host Club members noticed, Honey was more than halfway done with…

_**-Present-**_

Honey's jaw dropped. He knew exactly who this cake freak was.

Honey slammed his hand on the table and pointed a finger (on the same hand that was holding Usa-chan… so the poor bunny dangled helplessly over the table) at the customer's face. "I KNOW YOU!"

The stranger didn't react. Rather, he added another strawberry to the spoon and continued his attempt at balancing it. "Oh? I doubt that."

"You're L from _Death Note_!"

Both strawberries plopped back onto the cake. The spoon clattered on the table. The supposed stranger blinked and said, "Excuse me…? You think—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Honey got excited. Out of all the creepy characters he had seen in _Death Note_, L was his favorite. "I read more than half the entire series! But then Takashi caught me hiding in a corner with the sixth volume…" He pouted. "And I was almost done with it, too…"

L remained silent for a while, nudging a strawberry with his fork, then stared at Honey with those bored eyes. "And so, what now, lolita-kun? You're not getting my cake…"

Mitsukuni scowled. That's right. No matter how famous L was, he still had the cake…

_There must be some way to get this guy to give up that cake. _Honey rattled his brain for a plan. A scheme. Any good trick that would distract L from that cake. One good Usa-chan Kick to the head came to mind, but Honey had too much respect for this guy.

As if the world had read Honey's thoughts, seconds later an opportunity appeared that was just too good to pass up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cake shop…Cake shop…Cake…Shop? No…Oh Haruhi…Where are you?"

Tamaki walked at a swift pace down the semi-crowded street near Haruhi's house, all the while still gaining attention from those passing by. Some even took photos.

Tamaki being Tamaki, he posed for a few cameras midstride, keeping an eye on the shops he passed.

Despite the attention—which he relished—he couldn't help but feel worried for Haruhi ("If either of those rapscallions touch my daughter, father is _not_ going to be happy!" he grumbled once in a while.) and feel sorry for his driver, who he had left in the middle of mid-afternoon traffic.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer!" he had said to the driver and dramatically burst out the door and onto the sidewalk, "I must save Haruhi!" His chauffeur had called his name several times, but Tamaki had already sprinted down the street, not looking back once.

It hit him just now how inconsiderate it was of him to do something like that.

_Ehh… I'll ask father to give him a bonus or something…_ Such a thought was running through the Host Club president's head when he almost missed the explosion of color he was passing by. Pausing with his foot in the air, he looked up and saw the large decorative sign reading "Rin's Cake Shop" with a cartoon-ish, dancing cupcake painted on it. He swiveled sideways and scuttled over to the front window, where inside, he knew all of Honey-senpai's cake dreams would come true.

"This must be the place…" Tamaki whispered excitedly. He scanned the inside of the shop. In his field of vision, he only saw a lone shop clerk putting a lemon meringue pie on one of the already-cake-filled shelves. The clerk turned around and, seeing Tamaki in his get-up, the poor man's eyes widened and he nearly collapsed to the floor.

"Poor man…" Tamaki shook his head, "He must be astounded by my beauty…"

With that, he waggled his fingers in greeting. The clerk turned white and hurried through a door, presumably to the kitchen.

"Huh." Tamaki shrugged, then pressed his face against the window. It was then that he noticed another room branching off of the main display case room. Barely able to see, he craned his neck and noticed tables and booths.

The president was about to enter the cake shop to get a better look when the old clerk emerged from the kitchen door, followed by two girls. He pointed straight at Tamaki and yelled something to one of the girls. One jumped at the sight of Tamaki and immediately fainted, the other seemed to look angry and frightened at the same time.

The Host Club president simply smiled and waved as he began to push the door open.

The second girl ran to the opening door, slammed it shut, and locked it with a set of keys she conveniently carried. She motioned for Tamaki to go away, who stood aghast.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to open the door, "It seems you've locked the door. Sorry, but I have to get in there. You see, I think my daughter is—"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a short tuft of brown hair from within the shop. He turned to see Morinozuka-senpai forcefully shoving Haruhi into a chair, then sitting opposite her.

Tamaki slammed against the glass door. "HARUHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON A SECRET DATE WITH OUR NEIGHBOR? FATHER IS DISPLEASED!" Of course she didn't hear him, so he backed up, planning to break through the door (at this point the clerk was most likely calling the local police) …when he saw a larger window next to him showcasing the entire seating room, with a clear view of Haruhi and Mori-senpai seated at their table.

"Oh. Well that's convenient," the president backed up a few steps more and bolted at the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Into the final stretch! Who will get the cake? L? Honey? What happened to Tamaki?**

**Or, more importantly...**

_**WHO ARE THE TWINS COSPLAYING AS FROM DEATH NOTE?**_

**All important questions that shall be answered in due time... ;)**

**And so, neither Ouran HSHC or Death Note belong to me~ Nor does Rin's Cake Shop~ (That'd be awesome if it existed though, right?)**

**Oh, and I lied. The rest of the chapters are short~ -Kiiro**

* * *

><p><em>Tap. <em>

…

_Tap. _

…

_Tap. Tap. _

_Tap tap tap…_

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Mori-senpai cleared his throat. Haruhi sighed and ceased tapping her index finger on the polished linoleum table.

_How long is Honey-senpai going to talk with this guy?_ She started to turn around, but Mori-senpai stopped her before she could.

"That's not a good idea," he said flatly, staring intently over Haruhi's shoulder, "He'll somehow convince you to help him. We don't want that."

_That's the most Mori-senpai's said all day… huh… _Haruhi rested her head on her hand and sighed again. "Do you think he's ever gonna give up?"

Mori blinked, shifting his gaze to the only female Host Club member. "Knowing Mitsukuni, no."

Haruhi groaned. She was hoping they could've left by now. There was supposed to be a special fifteen minute sale on tuna at 4:30 PM at a local market. Haruhi glanced at her watch. 4:36 PM. She groaned again. She'd let Kyoya add another ¥2,000,000,000 to her debt before missing out on a good sale like this. She could just sense the tuna flying out the market door and flopped onto the table in misery.

"I wonder if that guy will just eat the cake right in front of Honey-senpai…" she said anxiously into the tabletop, "Honestly, I'm starting to think that it'd be the best for Honey-senpai. I mean, he has been eating a lot of cakes lately, so maybe we should just go—"

Before Haruhi could finish her complaint, a thunderous bang sounded behind her, making both Mori-senpai and her jump out of their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh~ Suspense~ I wonder who made that noise? :o<strong>

**p.s.- I just realized that it seems like Haruhi is paying special attention to Mori-senpai. Well she's not. And _no_ I do _not_ pair them together. Just saying. -Kiiro**


	9. Chapter 9

**This scene has been in my mind since the first day I started writing this. Feels good to actually get it down on paper. Er, screen.**

**Ah... enjoy. -Kiiro**

* * *

><p>Mitsukuni grinned from ear to ear as a familiar face (in more ways than one) literally slammed into the window behind L, causing a deafening thump. L looked up and around him, then shrugged and went back to balancing strawberries on his fork, unaware of anything besides the delicate fruits.<p>

It couldn't have been more perfect for Honey.

There was the Host Club president, Suoh Tamaki, barely recognizable with his heavily made-up face smushed up against the glass. Tears streamed out of his bright, unnaturally yellow and black eyes as he stared directly at Haru-chan.

"Haru…hi…" he whimpered, pawing at the glass, "Da…ddy's…here…"

"_Tamaki-senpai?"_ Haruhi stood up and stared openmouthed at the costumed Host outside the window, "What on earth…?"

"_Monster!"_ someone yelled. That's when the chaos began, like a set of dominoes. All over the shop, people started running and shrieking. Cakes fell. Tables were flipped. A few people, however, pointed and laughed at the well-known character glomping the window. Both reactions were understandable, the former, however, being just a tad unnecessary.

Then again, who wouldn't freak out after seeing such a gruesome character as Ryūk if they were unfamiliar with _Death Note_, what with the spiky bluish-black hair, pale grayish, almost-blue skin, Joker-like facepaint, and black feathers adorning a black skin-tight shirt and jeans? Of course, the punk-esque belt, chains, and large silver rings and bracelets didn't help with the image either.

The grin on his face turning mischievous, Honey's instantly formulated a plan, using the pandemonium around him as en extra effect. This was, he deemed, a surefire way to get. That. Cake.

Putting on his best scared-little-loli-shota face, Honey jumped up onto the seat, pointed directly at Tamaki and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Look L! A shinigami!"

* * *

><p><strong>And it looks like the character is that lovable apple-lover, Ryūk! Hoo-rah.<strong>

**And ooh~ More suspense~ -Kiiro**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh... I'll shut up for this chapter... Enjoy the fic... -Kiiro**

* * *

><p>Everything disappeared.<p>

The shop. The people. The booth. The loli-shota. Even his precious strawberry cake. All gone.

Nothing mattered anymore besides those two last words the little boy (Or girl? He just didn't know anymore…) had shouted to him. Those two little words…

_A shinigami? No… It couldn't be, _he thought as his delicate silver fork clattered to the tabletop once more, as the strawberries bounced back onto the cake with utmost precision.

Dark eyes widening ever so slowly, the world-renowned detective gradually turned in his seat until he fully faced the being behind the glass. The very creature Kira had asked L if he had believed in it. The very creature that filled L with as much fear as if the world had gone into a dessert famine.

This was that creature.

A look of pure horror struck L as he tried to back away from the God of Death (Who was, I might add, bawling his eyes out and mumbling things like "Horrible neighbors" and "Naughty daughters" through the glass…). His mind went into a frenzy.

_Kira. This… thing… This… shinigami… knows about Kira. It has something to do with Kira. Kira uses their power. A shinigami's power. I thought they didn't exist. A SHINIGAMI! It's kind of uglier than I thought it would be… Maybe it will lead me to Kira. Kira. KIRA. It knows. It knows about Kira. Maybe… Maybe…_

Not able to move back any farther, L lifted himself onto the table, expecting to fall onto his cake, and not particularly caring at the moment.

Okay, that was a lie. He still cared about his cake. It was his true love…somewhat. In fact, he would rather fall onto it in this situation than let it fall into the hands of the chibi he/she.

And so, L was quite surprised when he fell onto an empty table.

* * *

><p><strong>:Heavy Sarcasm: Oh no. I wonder what happened to the cake? The fabulous strawberry cake that escaped L's attention long enough for-ah ha. Oops. No spoilers~ :wink:<strong>

**Kukuku~ I still have yet to start the last chapter~ Have fun with more suspense guys! -Kiiro**


	11. Chapter 11

**Huzzah~! Finally, the final chapter. MANY APOLOGIES FOR THE UBER LACK OF UPLOADING. Explanation: Discovery of LoZ (I'm in love lol~) & School. Flippin' whoopdy-doo. ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy the final (and longest) chapter. -Kiiro**

* * *

><p>In less than a millisecond after L had fully turned to face the "shinigami," Honey had already snatched his prize and was zipping his way to the front door. (One of the girls from the kitchen was smart and unlocked the door once the chaos erupted. Had she not, well, there would have been a shattered glass door in need of replacement.) Holding the cake above his head in triumph, he burst through the door shouting "VICTORY IS MINE~!" and sprinted up the street, his maniacal laughter fading as he ran farther away.<p>

The first one to notice the missing Haninozuka was Mori (what a surprise). "Mitsukuni!" he shouted (in Mori-volume, that's about as loud as normal speech for anyone else) and started after his cousin. Haruhi attempted to make her way after him.

"Mori-senpai, wait for—UWAAH!"

Before Haruhi knew it, Mori had whipped around, grabbed her by the wrist, and yanked her out the door, never even breaking a stride. "Let's go, Haruhi," he mumbled in his normal tone, barely audible over Haruhi's yelps as she was dragged along the pavement.

It was to Haruhi's utter dismay that the market was in the exact opposite direction.

**o0o0o**

Back in the shop, L had just realized that he had been robbed of his fine cake. Quickly, he peered under the table, behind the booth, even in a nearby plant, growing more frantic by the second.

Suddenly, the shinigami outside the window, blinded by his misaligned costume contacts, pricked up an ear to hear his beloved daughter being hauled away by his naughty neighbor.

He gasped, a shadow forming under his eyes, "Alas! Has my cute, defenseless daughter been taken prisoner by that rapscallion of a neighbor?" Tamaki jumped away from the window and pointed after them dramatically, "Fear not, my darling, vulnerable, weak, little, precious gift! Daddy's coming to save you!"

Haruhi stared back at him blankly, still being pulled down the street, and said, "Gee, senpai, you didn't need to go that far… and stop saying such annoying things!"

Nevertheless, the prince of the Host Club took off after Mori and Haruhi, who were still after Honey… who still had the cake… Anyone else see where this it going?

**o0o0o**

Back at the cake shop, _again,_ L ceased searching for his cake—as it seemed to be a futile search—after seeing his one link to Kira sprinting away.

"Oh, no you don't…" His determination set (however low it may be), he half-jogged, half-lumbered out the door and after the shinigami. It was also in the back of his mind that his strawberry cake was up ahead somewhere… Let's just say his cake-senses were tingling…

**o0o0o**

Okay, so let's assess the situation here:

In the late-afternoon sun, five separate yet equally desperate entities streaked down the street, casting long shadows behind them. At the front was short little Honey-senpai, giggling over his prize (It's a wonder he hadn't eaten it yet…). Catching up fast were Mori-senpai (in full stride) and Haruhi (in… half-stride/half-drag?). Mori's face was set with determination, while Haruhi was in misery over her lost tuna… Farther behind was the shiniga—I mean, Tamaki, keeping his tear-streaked, makeup-smeared face set on his daughter. And faaaaaaar~ behind him hobbled L, who was certainly not used to this much physical work… (No. Tennis doesn't count.)

Had you been walking down the street on a normal day, minding your own business, and you'd seen this crazy group, you would think the circus had come to town. Well, either that or some strange, cake-worshipping-cosplaying cult.

Oh, but the party had only just begun. Back behind the little parade, sirens blared. Looks like the police had finally arrived at Rin's Cake Shop. Aaaand by the increasing volume of the sirens, looks like Rin had given the police some directions.

Yeah, this is one of _those_ stories.

Hearing the sirens, Haruhi's eyes widened. There was _no way_ she wanted to be involved if the police were after them. She checked her watch. 4:40. She still had time. Time for tuna.

Looking up, Haruhi checked the street signs as they whizzed by. One of them led to a round-about path to the market. If she could just get out of Mori's death-grip on her wrist…

With all of her strength, she wrenched her hand out of Mori's and careened down the street at full-speed.

"Seeya later, senpai!" she called behind her, raising her hand in farewell, "Tuna, here I come!"

Of course Tamaki witnessed this little feat of Haruhi's. So, of course he felt like embracing her. So, of course he chased after her.

"Haaaaaaaruhiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" he bellowed, new tears—of joy, this time—falling from his eyes.

And of course, the train would not be complete without L trailing behind them, still resolute about catching that shinigami.

**o0o0o**

High above the cavalcade, two entities floated inhumanly, watching in amusement. One of them pointed at Tamaki and rasped, "Do I really look that fat?"

The other chuckled darkly and shook her head, purple tendrils bouncing about her frightening face.

"It's the fur isn't it? Tell me, Rem." He gestured to his torso with his large, mangled hands.

"Ryuuk," Rem threw her cohort the plump red apple Misa had given her, "Shut up. We'd better head back soon."

Ryuuk devoured the fruit with gusto and nodded. "Yeah, these guys are getting boring anyway."

Just as the two _actual_ shinigami had turned toward their destination, they heard a shout from below.

"I'll catch you, shinigami! Or my name isn't _L Lawliet!"_

Ryuuk and Rem looked at each other for a moment. Twin smiles grew on their gruesome faces as they drifted back to the home of their masters.

With a sinister snicker, Ryuuk said, "Well, I have a feeling Light will want to hear about this…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was my first fanfiction. I'M SO GLAD I FINISHED IT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA.<strong>

**OOH. Forgot to formally mention who all the Host Club members were cosplaying as:**

**Tamaki-Ryuuk  
>Haruhi-Rem<br>Kyouya-Light (originally Misa... Tamaki's idea...)  
><strong>**Hikaru-Mello  
><strong>**Kaoru-Near  
>Mitsukuni-L (-snort- irony.)<br>Mori-ah...Watari? (so tempted to say Misa... xD)**

**And so, I'm shutting the door on this fic... Adieu! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Reviews are loved! -Kiiro**


End file.
